


The Phone Call

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak-Winchester gets a phone call one day and learns that his husband, Dean Winchester, has cheated on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

The phone rang, its shrill tune spreading throughout the small apartment. Castiel Novak-Winchester groaned and paused the documentary he ha been watching. He pulled himself up out of the overstuffed leather couch that his husband, Dean, had bought them for their one year anniversary and padded barefoot to the kitchen. He glanced briefly at the caller ID.   
Lisa Braeden.  
It was an unfamiliar name, but Castiel picked up the phone anyways.  
"Hello?" He said as soon as the cool plastic phone touched his ear.   
An unfamiliar, female voice answered back, "Is Dean Winchester there?"   
Cas looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 1 pm. Dean was still at work.  
"No. He wont be home until after 4. Can i take a message?" He asked, picking up the pen and positioning himself to write on the while-you-were-out sheets they kept by the phone.   
The woman seemed to hesitate slightly before speaking again.   
"I would rather talk to him directly, but i guess i can leave a message. Can you tell him Lisa called. He left his boxers and his wallet at my house last night. He was in a rush to get out of here and i guess he just ran off without them. He told me to only call this number in an emergency and i figured he would need his wallet..."   
The woman, Lisa, continued to talk, but Castiel tuned her out.  
His whole body felt tense and his chest felt as though someone had stabbed out his heart.   
He cut her off, "Um... why would he have left his boxers at your house? did you two...."  
He trailed off.   
The woman replied, her tone becoming defensive, "That is a rather personal question. Who is this?"  
Cas felt tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes, and his voice shook as he replied, "This... this is his husband. Now would you please tell me if you slept with him or not."   
The woman went quiet, and Cas thought that she had hung up on him. Then she spoke, her voice sounding apologetic.   
"Oh my gosh, honey. I am so sorry. I didn't know that he was married; he said that he was single. It was only once... we just-"   
Castiel didn't hear the rest because the phone fell from his hand. It landed on the floor with a loud bang. The back came off and the batteries rolled out, rolling out of view and no doubt ending the call.   
Castiel stood there quietly, his whole world crashing around him.  
And then he broke.   
He didn't cry out or fall to the floor in a dramatic display. He simply stood there, tears streaming silently from his eyes. And he stopped feeling. His whole body became numb and he crumbled.  
He stood there for a long time before he made a decision on what to do.   
He moved sluggishly, writing a short, two word note on the sheet of paper. When he was done, he set the pen down and walked to the bedroom.  
He pulled out their biggest traveling suitcase from the bottom of the closet. He began putting his favourite clothes into the suitcase, taking the time to fold everything and make it perfect. Then he walked through the apartment, gathering his books and his jackets and various items and taking them back to the bedroom, placing them alongside his clothes in the suitcase. When he was done, he got his keys and pulled on his shoes. Then he sat on the bed silently.   
He waited.

~

Dean's keys clattered loudly as he unlocked the front door and pushed his way into their apartment. He was exhausted from a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to his husband and watch tv. When he entered, he could instantly feel that something was wrong. It felt cold.  
He tossed his work bag on the floor by the side of the couch, noticing that the tv was paused on Castiel's favourite documentary. He walked into the kitchen, tossing his keys on the counter loudly.   
Then he noticed the phone. It was still on the floor, the batteries no where in sight.   
He arched his eyebrows in confusion and bent down to pick it up. He searched the floor for the batteries, finding them under the edge of the counter, and clicked them back into place. He was placing the phone back into its charger when he saw the note. Two words were scrawled onto the paper in Castiel's sloppy handwriting.  
"Lisa called."  
Dean froze, instantly knowing what the note meant.   
"Nonononono...." He muttered under his breath. He spun around, seeing for the first time that Castiel's jacket wasn't hanging on the back of the door where it normally did and how his books that normally were stacked on the kitchen table were no where to be seen. He ran through the apartment, noticing the little things here and there that were missing.  
He threw the door of their bedroom open so hard it hit a hole in the wall. Dean froze when he saw that Castiel was sitting on the bed, still waiting patiently.   
"I can explain." Were the first words that left Dean's lips.   
Cas just stared at him silently, his blue eyes showing no emotion.   
"I was drunk and Lisa was there and we just got carried away and i ended up at her place and it was just once and it will never happen again and i know i am stupid and should have told you no better yet i shouldn't have gone out and..." He spoke quickly, his words coming out in one endless sentence.   
Dean trailed off, muttering incoherent words of apology.   
When Castiel was satisfied that he was done talking, he stood up and walked silently towards his husband, dragging the suitcase behind him loudly.  
"Dean. You were the one person in this whole god forsaken world that was supposed to never hurt me. And oh how you hurt me, but that's not all you did. No. You didn't just hurt me. You BROKE me."   
Castiel spoke in an even, emotionless tone, yet he spit the word broke like it was venom.   
"Cas, baby... I'm sorry.... I love you... please..." Dean said, reaching out to try and embrace Castiel.  
Cas flinched and stepped out of his reach. He began to walk down the hallway towards the front door, and Dean scurried after him.  
"Cas, please don't leave me. Let me explain! let's talk about this...."  
Castiel stopped at the from door and turned to face Dean, "There is nothing to talk about, Dean. Keep the apartment, i don't want it anymore. I'll send Gabriel or someone to get the rest of my stuff tomorrow."   
Cas pulled the thin wedding band off of his finger and dropped it on the floor in front of him.  
"Goodbye, Dean."   
Then Castiel turned and walked out of the door. He never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought! I love reading comments <3 <3 <3


End file.
